Brittango Dance Rehearsal: HeYa style
by Roxification
Summary: Heather and Naya practise their sectionals dance. Sexy one-shot.


**Brittango dance rehearsal: Heya style.**

It was a busy day on the set of Glee. The cast members were right now filming the Sectionals episode. Cory, Lea, Dianna, Chord, Jenna, Harry, Chris, Darren, Kevin and the two band guys were just done filming their almost ten minute long performance.

The Troubletone girls were just chilling on set, already in their uniforms. Naya was sitting on her chair with her laptop on her lap, checking her twitter notifications, and occasionally just surfing on the web.

''You know you don't have to check you twitter every single time you get a couple of minutes off. You can just talk to you favorite person in the world'' Heather said as she took her place beside Naya, quickly pecking her cheek.''

''Hey Hemo, nice to see you too. And who says your my favorite person? It could easily be little bee.'' Heather looked a bit offended towards Naya, causing the Latina to burst out laughing.

''You are so bad at being mad at me! Besides I don't have to tell you that your my favorite person.''

''Hmm and you are mine.'' Heather responded sweetly. They looked at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, when Naya looked back at her laptop.

''And for your information missy, I wasn't on Twitter. I was on Tumblr, although I don't understand a freaking thing about it.

''What are you looking for?''

''Hmm nothing, just checking up on my fans'' Naya shrugged.

''Checking up huh? You are just looking for a way to stroke your ego.'' With that Heather leaned into Naya, grazing her lips over her earlobe, while whispering into her ear.

''If you need me to stroke something else, you know where to find me.'' With that, Heather stands up and makes her way over to Dianna, leaving a very flustered Naya behind.

''Hey Di what's up?'' Heather asks as she sits beside Dianna, who has made herself comfortable on her chair by putting another chair behind her own, making a mini-bed. After she posted the pic on twitter, it's becoming a habit for the cast members to make beds out of their chairs.

''Nothing, just so tired! After basically doing nothing in this season so far, this is kinda tough. But I'll manage. You?''

''I'm alright. Hey the next scene is the one before the Troubletones' performance right?'' Heather asks.

''Yeah. Am I the only one who's finding the filming weird this season? I mean, we're shooting the scene before you guys' performance, but you still have to learn the whole choreography.''

''Hmm now you say it that way, yeah, it sounds weird'' Heather laughs. ''But Naya and I don't need a lot of time to rehearse the dance. We don't even know what kind of dance we're doing. We going to hear it this afternoon.''

''Oh okay. Bet it's cooler that our 'sexy sideway body roll'. Seriously, all the good dancers are on the Troubletones now.''

''Awh poor baby! But hey, look on the bright side! With me and Naya out of the way you are at least in the top 3 best dancers at the New Directions now!'' Heater exclaims laughing.

''Haha. Very funny goofball. Go make yourself useful and get me a coffee would you?'' Dianna asks.

''Sure boo. Anything for you. Be careful Lea doesn't see this, otherwise you get spanked again'' Heather laughs.

''Oh my god Heather! It was one time! For fun! Lea and I are not together like that, and you know it. Not everybody on this show is gay you know.''

''Yeah I know, sorry. Imma go get you that coffee now, kay?'' Heather chuckles.

''Thanks babe'' Dianna answers before laying down again. Heather turns around, and makes her way over to Naya. Standing behind her, she leans over and cuddles her from behind.

''Can I get you a coffee, gorgeous?'' Naya leans into Heather's embrace and turns her head to kiss her neck softly.

''Hmm you know it sexy.''

Once she made Naya and Dianna their coffee, two sugar for Dianna, and one sugar and a little bit of milk for Naya, (don't ask her how she knows that, it's just a little bit) she walks over and hand them their coffee.

She sat down beside Naya again, and start playing with her tanned fingers.

''You now we have to rehearse our sectionals dance tomorrow right?'' Heather asks.

''Yeah, what about it?''

''Well, I was thinking, since Ashley is out of the house tomorrow night, you could come by, cook me dinner, and we'd have our own private dance rehearsal'' Heather says while moving her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

''Oh, that kind of dance rehearsal. Okay, should I just come right after work?'' Naya asks.

''Well duh. I wants me some Britt Britt and Santana time'' Heather says in Naya's fake ghetto voice, causing Naya to burst out laughing.

''Okay don't ever do that again! Only can gets to talk like that'' Naya replies in the same voice.

''Oh baby how you talk'' Heather says in the same voice Amber talks to her new 'boyfriend'.

The day goes by pretty fast. After they shot a couple of takes of the same scene, the work was done, and the cast was send home.

Naya and Heather each went to their own home, hugging each other goodbye like it's the last time they will ever see one another. Just as they are about to break apart, Lea and Dianna come walking by.

''Get a room you two! Lea shouts laughing. Dianna laughs along, hooking her arm with Lea's.

''Yeah we will! Hey Lea, can we borrow your whip then?'' Heather shouts back, causing Lea and Dianna to turn bright red.

''How many times we have to tell you guys! It was once, and we were drunk!'' Lea shouts back.

''Yeah yeah, we know. See you guys tomorrow!'' Naya says as the two girls walk past them to their cars. Heather looks around to see if someone is looking. When she sees the coast is clear, she dips her head, and claims Naya's lips with her own.

''See to tomorrow babe. I'll text you tonight though.''

''Hmm text me or sext me?'' Naya asks with a smug grin, as she plays with Heather's scarf.

''You know it will eventually be both.''

''Yeah I know. Talk to you tonight, and see you tonight okay?''

''See you tomorrow sweetheart'' Heather replies. Heather walks towards her white Prius, and waits till she sees Naya's big ass Range Rover roll out of the parking lot. She sighs, turns on her engine, and drives home.

**Later that night.**

**From Naya3: Hey babe. How was dinner?**

**From Hemo3: Hey sweet cheeks. Dinner was good. Ashley made tortillas. And u?**

**From Naya3: Good. I ordered pizza. With pepperoni :P**

**From Hemo3: Babe, those are your nipples!;)**

**From Naya3: Yeah? Do my nipples taste like pepperoni?**

**From Hemo3: No. They taste delicious. But not like pepproni.**

**From Naya3: Haha, okay. So, got any plans for tonight?**

**From Hemo: Yeah, sexting my secret girlfriend. **

**From Naya3: Oh? You have a girl? How does she look? Is she hot?**

**From Hemo3: Smoking. If she would be here right now, she would be screaming my name, and be limping tomorrow.**

**From Naya3: Okay baby stop. Otherwise I have to get changed and get my ass over to you right now. **

**From Hemo3: Okay I'll stop babe. I gotta go get some sleep sweetie. Long day tomorrow. **

**From Naya3: Yeah me too. Talk tomorrow. Love you!**

**From Hemo3: Love you too sexy. **

**Next day: Dance rehearsal. **

''Okay so from the top! 5,6, 7 and 8. And turn to your partner. One two slide step, step, and dip.'' It goes like this for about the whole morning. Hand movements, small dance steps, and Naya's favorite part: the tango. When they are singing the I Will Survive parts, they just dance all together, but the moment Survivor starts, Naya is supposed to turn to Heather. They take one big step, and then 2 smaller steps forward. Then walk backwards again, while Naya dips Heather. Then Heather takes control, turns them around, and dips Naya. When Naya is back up again, Heather is supposed to stand behind Naya, and then make two arm movements in sync. After that they pick up the rest of the choreography.

After the whole morning of dancing the tango, secretly feeling each other up and stealing glances from each other, Naya are exhausted, and incredibly turned on. Tonight was their dinner and dance 'date' slash rehearsal, but Naya had a feeling it was going to be another night full of moans, pants, and scratches.

After they practiced some more, the dance instructor called it a day.

Naya and Heather decided to waste no more time, and they headed to Heather's house. Since it was still only 4 in the afternoon, Ashley was still at home.

''Honey I'm home!'' Heather yelled when she opened the front door of their apartment.

''In the living room babe!'' Ashley yelled back playfully. The two girls made their way over to the living room, where Ashley was watching reruns of Jersey Shore.

''Ashley you read my mind! Just what I need, a relaxing afternoon of GTL!'' Naya exclaims, dropping on the couch cuddling into Ashley, pecking her cheek.

''Hey girl, what brings you here?'' Ashley asks as she wraps her arm around Naya.

''That roommate of yours'' Naya says smiling.

''Uhm hello? That _**roommate**_ of hers is standing right here! And Nay, I wanted to cuddle with you!'' Heather pouts.

''Okay, tell you what'' Naya says from where her head is resting on Ashley's lap. ''If you get me a drink, your allowed to cuddle with me.''

''Okay. What do you want?''

''Hmm a coke please. Thanks babe!'' As Heather walks towards the kitchen, she hears Ashley making a whipping sound. She don't care she's whipped as fuck. As long as she gets to cuddle with her girl. She returns shortly after with a coke for all three of them, and sits besides Naya, who immediately crawls sideways on her lap. With her right hand supporting her back, and her left hand on Naya´s thigh, they watch Jersey Shore for the rest of the afternoon. At 5 pm, Ashley leaves, and Naya starts making lasagna for dinner. As she is busy cooking, Heather walks behind her, and wraps her arms around her waist. She leans her head downwards to her right, and starts kissing Naya´s neck.

´´Hey chef. God you look so sexy in an apron. You know what would be even hotter?''

''No, what?'' Naya asks.

''You in _**just**_ an apron.'' Heather mumbles in her neck, causing Naya to shiver.

''Hmm maybe next time. Right now, dinner is served, and we still have to rehearse our dance, remember?'' Naya says while taking the plates with hot food towards the couch. They eat in silence, watching the news and E! tv. After dinner, the girls clean up their mess, and are both ready to start their practice.

''Oh Hemo, wait I have to go to the bathroom, be out in a minute.'' With that, Naya grabs her duffel bag, and disappears in the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Heather hears the clicking of heels in her hallway. _**Huh? Naya wasn't wearing heels when she came here.**_ Her thoughts are interrupted as Naya walks in the room, and Heather's throat is instantly dry. Naya is now wearing a black tank top, white booty shorts, which are _**very**_ short, and black stiletto's.

''Damn'' Heather breaths out, her eyes instantly darkened with lust. She walks over to Naya, and holds out her hand.

''May I have this dance?'' she asks.

''Yes you may'' Naya responds as she takes Heather's outstretched hand. Heather immediately pulls Naya against her own body, and they take their positions, while staring into each other's eyes.

''Okay, so one big step forwards, then two small steps behind that. Three steps back, and dip'' Naya says as she uses all her strength to keep Heather from falling. _**Too late.**_ She dips Heather to deep, causing Heather to fall flat on her back, pulling Naya along with her. Naya lands on top of Heather, with her hands on either side of the blondes head. They look at each other for about 3 seconds, before crashing their lips together. Heather leans over and pushes Naya down, so she is on top. She runs her tongue across Naya's upperlip, asking for entrance. It's immediately granted, and their tongues meet and dance together, causing both girls to moan.

Hands start to roam, and in no time, both girls are in only their bra's.

''Bedroom, now.'' Heather husks out. Heather grabs Naya and lifts her up, Naya wrapping her legs around Heather's waist. As they enter Heather's bedroom, the blonde slams them on the bed, causing a black cat to hiss as Naya lands on his tail. Heather detaches her mouth from Naya, and picks up the cat.

''Not now Zach. Get out of here'' She tells him as she puts him outside her bedroom door.

''Sorry, he always sleeps on my bed. Now, where were we?'' She asks as she jumps on Naya again. Clothes starting to come of their bodies, and soon enough, they're both naked. They are just kissing, and softly caressing each other's bodies, Heather on top of Naya.

''How about we practice San and Britt's favorite activity huh?'' Heather asks between kisses.

''I don't care what we're going to do, as long as you just fuck me now.''

''Yes ma'am.'' With that, Heather lifts Naya's left leg, to slip her right one underneath. Her left leg is over Naya's right leg. When they are both comfortable with this position, Heather starts bucking her hips, causing their centers to touch. They both moan at the contact, and Heather start slowly thrusting. With each thrust their breathing becomes harder, and occasional confessions of love being whispered towards each other. As they both reach their peeks, Heather buries her face in Naya's neck, and Naya clamps herself on Heather's body, holding on for dear life as she screams into the dark.

As they come down from their high, Heather carefully rolls off of Naya, and pulls the tiny frame towards her own muscular body. Naya lays her head down on Heather's chest, and drapes her left arm lazily across her waist, her fingers drawing circles on her hipbone.

''Wow. That was amazing'' Heather breaths out.

''Yeah. That was some dance practice'' Naya giggles softly.

''Oh well there is always tomorrow.'' Heather responds. It only takes minutes after that, for the both of them to fall asleep. Naked and exhausted, but together. Tomorrow they will face reality again, but right now, they are just Heather and Naya. Best friends. Soul mates. And secret girlfriends.

**The end! Hope y'all liked it! I was bored so I thought I'd do a quick one-shot! Review! **


End file.
